The Heart of the Hitokiri Battousai
by Suzaku no miko
Summary: *Complete!!*What is in the heart of the Hitokiri Battousai? Even after the death of his first love, can he still call himself the hitokiri? Or has he changed?
1. The Meeting

A Story of the Hitokiri Battousai  
  
Author: Hiii, minna-san!! Suzaku no miko here with a new story! Boy, I'm just full of them lately, ne? Here is one about Kenshin when he was the Hitokiri Battousai. Guess you already got that from the title...hee hee. But my story is going to be a little different. Lots of people who've seen the OVA's know about Kenshin's past. You must certainly know about Kenshin's first love...OH WOW! It's NOT Koaru!!  
  
Kenshin: Please calm down, de gozaru...  
  
Miko: What were you thinking?! How could you?! *Sob* And she's done so much for you!  
  
Kenshin *Sweatdrops*: This was before I knew her. And I doubt she was even born at around this time...  
  
Miko: Oh, gomen, gomen. Hee hee... Well, anyways, I'm sure you all know about Tomoe-san and how Kenshin got the cross on his cheek, right? Well, this is the story of Kenshin when he was the Hitokiri Battousai, but after the OVA's, just after it ends, and someone finds him.... Guess you could say this is a continuation...BUT!! ..The question is....did that person find him too late??  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing...  
  
Please read on to find out and enjoy!!  
Please R&R!   
  
  
She made her way down the snowy path, carrying heavy bags. These bags contained the food she had used all of her money to buy. 'This will be the last time I will be able to buy anything. I have to make it last until I can find work again.' she acknowledged herself, continuing her lengthy walk home. The snow gently fell to the ground, making the scene more bearable. At least it was not the storm Kyoto had experienced recently.   
  
Every day, Ami, as the woman was called, would walk from her home, deep within the forest, to Kyoto to find a job to support herself. She had no family and lived alone.   
  
As she kept on walking, she looked around her. Ami loved nature. She loved it so much that she could find herself staring at it for hours. However, that would change.  
  
Ami began to shiver, the cold had finally caught up with her. 'It's cold out here. I should get moving.' she thought to herself, taking another few steps. But within several moments, Ami found herself on the floor.  
  
She looked around to find that she had tripped over someone's body! Ami dropped everything she had and quickly crawled over to the body that was laying face-down in the snow. The snow around the body was also covered in blood. She gently grabbed the body and tried to turn it so that the face was in her view.   
  
'He's just a young man! He's still warm. I better get him inside!' Ami thought to herself, placing a hand on his chest inside his hakama. She also noticed that she was only a few feet away from her home. With all the strength she had left, she picked up the body and made it into her house. She gently placed it on the bed and began to remove his clothes...  
  
He felt warm hands on his body and something else... 'It feels like water...' he slowly thought to himself, trying to open his eyes. When he finally succeeded, he became very shocked.  
  
"What do you think you're... What's wrong with me?" he began to yell, but it slowly died to an almost silent whisper. "I found you outside, bleeding like hell, and you would die if I hadn't brought you in." she explained, continuing to wash the wounds in his chest.  
  
'Oh, that's right.... Tomoe's...' he began to think. "It's a good thing I found you. My name is Ami. What's yours?" Ami continued. "...Himura, Kenshin. Domo arigatou." he introduced himself. "Can I ask you something?" she whispered, wiping his face with a cloth. "Nani?" "Why do you look so depressed? If I were in your situation, I would be relieved that I was found. That there's still caring people in this world." she stated, stopping for a second.  
  
"I can't say anything but this... My past was nothing but hell. And because of it, I wanted to die. But, since you went through all this trouble... I guess I can bear it." Kenshin tried to explain. 'I don't want her to become afraid. I don't want her to know of...my other side...'   
  
"Well, Himura-san...If you'd like, you could stay here as long as you like. Whatever your past was, it's over now. Would you like to stay in this bath a little longer? I still have to cook." Ami suggested, staring into his dark eyes. "I would like that. Arigatou. And besides, it feels really nice in this hot bath." Kenshin agreed, chuckling softly.   
  
"OH NO!" Ami suddenly cried, just as she was leaving. "What's wrong?" Kenshin asked, startled by her sudden outburst. "I just remembered that I left the food I just bought outside! I'll be right back!" she explained, putting her scarf around her shoulders. "You can't go out there! It's dangerous!" Kenshin protested, standing up.   
  
"Himura-san! You don't have any clothes!" Ami exclaimed, blushing furiously. Kenshin looked down to find his nude body out in the open, and in front of a woman! "Eep!" Kenshin squeaked. He quickly sat back in the tub, his face a beet red. "Daijobou, I'll be fine. I'll only be a minute." she said, calmly. He nodded, finally persuaded. And with that, she was gone.  
  
Outside  
'I have to get started on dinner. Who knows how mad he'll get? He's a samurai, after all.' Ami thought to herself, running as fast as she could through the snow. The snowfall continued, but now it was much harder. 'Looks like the storm has finally made its way over here.' she confirmed, quickly picking up the bags. "Oh? And what do we have here?" a voice asked.  
  
"Nani?!" Ami asked, startled. "Looks like a rare flower in this snowy desert. Ha ha!" another voice replied. 'Bandits!' she told herself, not turning around. "You always gotta' be the poetic one, don't ya'?" his friend replied, stepping closer to Ami. "Just a little verse before we...heh...you know." the first chuckled.  
  
"NO!" Ami cried as one of the men grabbed her slender arm, making her drop the bags she just tried to pick up. "Oooh, she is a cutie! Let's take her home wit' us!" the second suggested. His partner soon joined and began to caress her long, midnight blue hair. Her cerulean eyes shut tightly with fright. 'Himura-san! I need you!' Ami cried in her mind, feeling their hands all over her.  
  
*******************  
Miko: Well? Do you like that little teaser? Hee hee... Please, let me know what you think! Tell me if you want me to continue or just drop it...   
  
Sano: What do you mean, 'Just drop it'?! Are you freakin' nuts?! You got me riled up! You better continue this, Jo-chan!  
  
Miko: Sano-san! Where did you come from?! Oh well... Thanks for the compliment, I think... But anyways, unfortunately it can't be based on just your opinion. That's why I'm asking the people that are reading this to let me know what they think. And if they like it, then I'll continue it with the rest of the its chapters, ne? Okay, people? Let me know!! Thanks! Ja ne!!  
  



	2. My Haunting Memories

Chapter 2: My Haunting Memories...  
By: Suzaku no miko  
  
Miko: Well, I'm back! And I have with me the second chapter of my new Kenshin series! (Gotta' love that samurai ^_~*) I just want to make this a little clearer... that this is after the OVA's.. just so that it is to be noted that he's not exactly the heartless killer he was before... and also, this series might have a few spoilers if you didn't catch the OVA's, which I highly reccommend that you DO watch them!! Trust me, they were excellent!!  
Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read in peace, ne?? ^_~*  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but Ami...  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
"It's a shame...having to pick on a poor, defenseless woman like that." a voice stated. "Nani?" one of the bandits asked, searching for the source of the voice. "Come say that to my face...If ya' got the balls. Heh.." his partner taunted. "As you wish..." the voice replied.  
  
Within several moments, both attackers were unconscious and on the floor. Ami looked down at them with shock and fright. "Are you okay, Ami?" At that statement, she knew exactly who her rescuer was. She looked up at him, staring straight into his dark eyes. She looked at him with a frightened yet relieved expression and began to cry, almost instantly. He slowly bent down and put his sword back in its sheath. Before Kenshin could do anything, she swiftly threw herself onto him, releasing her tears on his gi. He looked at her, sadly, before wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kenshin asked again, trying to lift her. "I was just so scared! Thank kami-sama that you came." Ami cried, tears still flowing down her cheek. "Come, you should get inside. It's too cold here for you. I don't want you to catch cold." he suggested, noticing that she was shivering. "But, the food..." she began. "Don't worry, I'll bring it in for you. And I'll do the cooking." he smiled warmly, slowly picking her up. "Arigatou." she thanked him, resting her head on his warm chest.  
  
After some time  
'Mmm...something smells so good...' she thought to herself, catching the scent of food. "Ah! You're finally awake. I was waiting for you." a voice greeted her. Ami slowly opened her eyes, only to see Kenshin underneath her, holding her from behind, as they lay on the futon against the wall. His long, slender legs were wrapped around her as she sat between them. "What happened?" she asked, still somewhat tired.  
  
"You passed out. Guess because of the cold. I gave you a warm bath, changed your clothes, made the dinner, and kept you warm." Kenshin replied, happily. "You did all that for me?" Ami asked, shocked. "Aa... I couldn't stand to lose you. You did the same for me already." he said, his smile turning into a slight frown. "Can I ask you some questions?" she asked, turning her body to face him.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked, holding her closer to him. "Why did you rescue me? Am I important enough?" Ami asked, looking up into his caring eyes. "Like I already told you. You did enough for me already. I had to pay you back. And besides, I feel the need to protect you." he tried to explain. "Oh... Um, next question... Are you...the...Hitokiri Battousai?" she asked, warily. "Nani?!" he exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"Just like the rumors say... The cross on the left cheek, the blood-red hair, and the endless colored eyes..." Ami stated, looking away from his gaze. "I guess I can't hide it anymore... Yes, I am the Hitokiri Battousai. I guess you're going to hate me now and turn me in." the samurai replied, sadly. What Ami did next completely shocked him.  
  
Kenshin felt the same soft hands on his face. Only this time, they were caressing his soft skin, gently passing over the cross-shaped scar. "Why would I do that to someone who I owe my life to? And I have one more question... Would you like to live with me?" Ami asked, slowly moving her hand through his soft hair. It was now Kenshin's turn to have a shocked expression on his face. "What? You don't like that idea?" she asked, a pout on her face.  
  
"No, it's not that... I just don't want anyone to get hurt. I should be..." Kenshin began to say. "To be alone? I don't think so... We've both been alone for quite some time... I don't think we can handle it anymore. I think it would be best to stay with each other, ne?" Ami interrupted, her face closer to the battousai's. "Hmm, I guess I can't win in this fight." he chuckled softly, putting the sweet smile back on his face. "I think we should eat before continuing our little talk." she suggested, placing a gentle kiss on his scarred cheek. "Hai..." he replied, placing his hand on the cheek. 'No one has ever done that...not even...'  
  
After dinner  
"That was wonderful! I've never had a good dish like this before!" Ami exclaimed, finishing the last of the fish. "I'm glad you liked it." Kenshin replied, looking at her. She turned to the young man next to her to give him one of her best smiles, showing her satisfation. "Ano...Excuse me for asking this...But I just need to know." she suddenly stated, becoming serious.  
  
"What is it?" the battousai asked, putting down his empty bowl. "If you are the Hitokiri Battousai... How come you're so kind? I thought the Battousai was a ruthless killer and trusted no one. What made you change?" Ami asked, carefully forming her questions.   
  
At that question, several images came into Kenshin's mind.  
  
The first time he met Tomoe....  
  
The day where they were to disguise themselves as husband and wife...  
  
The chilly night when Tomoe placed a scarf around Kenshin to keep him warm...  
  
The horrible day Kenshin found out that Tomoe was the spy...  
  
The exhausting path he had taken to find Tomoe...  
  
The fight that killed...  
  
"Himura-san? Are you okay?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Tomoe...? "Eh?" Kenshin asked, startled. "I said are you okay?" the voice asked again. "Tomoe..." Kenshin whispered. "It's okay if you don't want to answer...I just..." the voice continued. And suddenly... everything went black. "HIMURA-SAN!!"  
  
****To be continued???  
  
Miko:Well, well...looks like the Hitokiri Battousai is changing! Can it be for the best??   
  
Sano:And what's wrong with him??!! You're just gonna' leave it like that? And how come I'm not in the story??!!   
  
Miko: Sano-san, stop popping up like that. You're getting just as bad as Chichiri-san...*sweatdrops* But anyway, you're not in it because this is Kenshin's past. I highly doubt you were even born. And to find out what happens, the only solution to that is if I continue it...   
So, please, readers, send me comments if you want me to continue! Well, that's all for now! Ja ne! 


	3. My Love, Please Heal Me...

Chapter 3:My Love, Please Heal Me...   
  
Miko:Well, here's chapter 3! I've finally decided to continue this story, thanx to the wonderful support of my friends! So, here it is! Read and enjoy!  
  
Warnings:The only warning I have is for this chapter! This is the only lemon part in this whole series!  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but Ami...  
  
  
The next day  
"What happened?" Kenshin asked, his eyes suddenly opened. "You passed out. I got so scared because I noticed that you began to bleed in your cheek and just above your hip. I did the best I could to cover all of your wounds with medicine and bandages." Ami replied, adding the last of the bandages.  
  
"You stayed up all night to help me?" asked the young samurai, trying to sit up. He suddenly fell back in pain, shutting his eyes tightly. "You shouldn't try to move so much! And why does it surprise you that I took care of you?" asked the young woman, propping up the pillow behind the young man. "Because of...my past..." he whispered, wincing at the pain.  
  
"I don't care about your past! All I care about right now is that you need help. And my... nevermind." she began to explain, suddenly putting away the thought. 'Why is she acting strange so suddenly?' he thought to himself, watching her movements.   
  
'I can't keep it inside anymore...' she screamed in her mind.  
  
Ami looked at him with teary eyes, trying her best to hold back her tears. Kenshin looked at her, trying to find out what was wrong. He dared not ask her, in fear of saying something that would upset her. Kenshin soon found himself moving slowly closer to her, trying to avoid the pain.   
  
The Battousai...no, Himura Kenshin, licked his lips, anticipating what was going to happen next. Something was different...a feeling he never really felt before... at least before...her... 'But, this is even more than that time...' he thought to himself, bringing his face closer to hers.  
  
"Himura-san..." she whispered the name. Soon, their lips met, embracing one another. Ami could feel her heart beating faster as each second went by. Kenshin suddenly wrapped his arms around her as he delved into Ami's sweet recesses with his own tongue. Ignoring the pain, he gently placed her on top of him.   
  
A surprised, yet happy Ami bent down, to give Kenshin easier access to her mouth. As she deeply kissed him, she moved her hands to the top of his gi, slowly sliding it down his shoulders. She removed her mouth from his and traveled down his soft, pale skin, following her quick, nimble fingers as she removed the rest of his gi. He shuddered at the touch, feeling her hot mouth on his bare chest.  
  
Ami could feel him breathing faster and harder as she brought one of his nipples to her lips. Licking at the hardening bud, she brought the rest of his gi down to his waist. Kenshin soon began to feel an uncomfortable throbbing between his legs as he watched Ami intently. He then gently grabbed her soft chin, cupping it in his slender hand.  
  
"Now, it's my turn..." he whispered, looking deep into her lustful eyes. Kenshin was soon kneeling behind Ami, gently caressing her face as she sat between his legs. He slowly brought his lips to her ear lobe and began to nibble very softly. She giggled at the few times he blew into her ear. Ami laid back into his embrace, allowing his hands to explore her body.   
  
Kenshin lightly trailed his hand down from her cheek, around her breast, to the bow that secured her kimono. Within a few moments, the bow slowly came off and fell slowly to the ground next to them. Ami lightly moaned as Kenshin reached inside her kimono to feel her slim stomach. Slowly opening the kimono, Kenshin soon began to lightly kiss her soft neck.   
  
Ami leaned back even further for Kenshin to continue. She soon felt her kimono slip from her body, leaving her completely nude. She blushed slightly, still shy of her body being shown to Kenshin. He smiled lovingly, turning her to face him. But before he could continue, she quickly began to untie the tie of his pants. Soon, both were free of their clothed restrictions.  
  
Kenshin stared at the slender body before him, taking in the vision before him. Ami, doing the same, slowly kissed several parts of his face. He closed his eyes as she placed her lips on his brow...  
his left eye...  
the tip of his nose...  
his scar....  
  
"Don't stop now... We've only just begun." she stated, bringing him closer.   
  
Soon, Kenshin held Ami over him. "Are you sure?" he asked, holding onto her waist. "Please, Himura-san... You won't hurt me." she begged, locking her legs around his hips. He then lowered her slowly. She soon began to grow impatient, not wanting to wait a second more. She wanted her lover to fill her, to love her, to fulfill her desires...  
  
Kenshin and Ami moaned, almost simultaneously, as Kenshin placed his throbbing member inside of her. She then placed her hands on his chest for support as she began to rock gently back and forth, impaling herself over and over on his hard aching member. Kenshin supported her by holding onto her waist, but she soon grew tired and couldn't keep it up.  
  
He then took the initiative by slowly switching positions, with him now being on top of her. He began a slow pace of gentle thrusts. Ami then wrapped her legs around him, begging for more. As their passion grew, so did his thrusts, becoming harder and faster. They both anticipated for the oncoming climax as both panted, flushed with desire.  
  
Ami needed him... 'I have wanted this for the longest...Someone to love...' she thought to herself. He ground his hips, bringing his member all the way out before thrusting it back in over and over. Kenshin could feel himself ready to cum as he continued his thrusts. And soon... "Himura-san..." Ami called his name, as he finally released. Kenshin threw back his head as his essence flowed into her.   
  
Tired, but satisfied, they soon slowly separated. Only to get onto the bed to finally get some rest. Ami lay on top of Kenshin, with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Thank you, Himura-san." she said, suddenly. "... I should thank you. The pain is totally gone." he replied. During the whole time making love, he experienced no pain whatsoever. "I guess you're finally healing. I'm glad." she replied, sleepily.  
  
"I think it would be best if we got some rest. You look pretty tired. I'm surprised you lasted that long after not sleeping last night." Kenshin noted, combing his fingers through her long, silky hair. "Mmm..." was Ami's only reply, nuzzling her head on Kenshin's soft chest.   
  
'She fell asleep. I might as well, too...' he thought to himself, slowly closing his eyes. Soon, the lovers drifted off to a very deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms...  
  
****To be continued....  
  
Miko:How's that for a love scene? Hee hee.. Finally, Kenshin has found peace. Only, will this peace last? Who knows.....   
Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	4. Please Let Me Forget You...

Chapter 4:Please Let Me Forget You....  
  
Disclaimers:I own nothing but Ami...  
  
Miko:Konnichiwa!! Suzaku no miko here with the latest!! The latest chapter, that is...hee hee. Well? How's the story so far, readers? Is everyone enjoying it so far? Just let me know! Well, here is Chapter 4!  
  
  
"Himura-san..." a voice called out to him. "Nani?" Kenshin asked, a bit startled. "Himura-san..." the voice called again. "Who's there?" he asked again. "I see you have found someone to love. Someone who will also love you back." the voice continued. "Tomoe...?" Kenshin asked, watching the figure become clearer.  
  
"I also see you haven't forgotten about me. I just wish it didn't have to end the way it did. But at least now I can rest knowing that you have found peace and that you are well." she responded, stepping closer. "I'm really sorry about what happened..." Kenshin began to protest, his eyes filling with tears. "I know you are. If only I could stay with you... But, I feel that you will be fine with her." she interrupted, wrapping her slender arms around him. When suddenly...  
  
"Anou...Himura-san...it's time to get up." a voice interrupted. "Tomoe..." Kenshin whispered, his arms reaching out. "Himura-san?" it continued to call him. He clutched onto the kimono, bringing her down on top of him. Their lips meshed together as her body fell on his.   
  
"Mmmph!" she cried into his mouth. Kenshin suddenly opened his eyes, only to look into the eyes of a flustered Ami.   
  
"Ami?! What are you doing here?" Kenshin exclaimed, removing his mouth from hers. "I live here, remember? I was trying to get you up." Ami explained, straddling his waist. "It was just a dream..." he concluded. "You were talking in your sleep and..." she began. "What did I say?" he asked, sitting up.  
  
"Well, actually I didn't understand because you were mumbling. Gomen nasai...I'm not much help." Ami apoligized, holding onto his bare shoulders. "Daijobou... It's not a big deal. Was there anything particular that you wanted?" Kenshin replied, holding her by her waist.  
  
"I was just thinking if you wanted to wash up before breakfast." Ami suggested, trailing a slender finger down his slightly muscular chest. "That sounds like a good idea." he agreed, placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "Hai. The bath is already done. I knew that you would, so now I'm going to get started on breakfast." she suggested, getting off of him.  
  
Kenshin began to remove the bed sheet that covered the lower half of his body. "Himura-san... I don't think it would be good to do that. It is still cold and you have nothing on. Keep it wrapped around like this until you get into the bath. I'll bring you something to dry yourself and some new clothes." Ami suggested, wrapping the sheet around his waist. "Ah, domo." he thanked her.  
  
After washing up  
"Ami? Where did you get these clothes?" Kenshin asked, walking into the room. "I knew they would be perfect on you! I made them. I don't know why, but something told me too." she tried to explain, finishing the cooking. As she spoke, Kenshin looked down at the clothes.   
  
The pants were white with the usual samurai style. The hakama was a dark blue, lined with white. "They're very similar to my original clothes. When did you make them?" he asked, examining the clothes. "I finished them months ago. I'm glad you like them." she replied happily, bringing the food to the dining area. "Arigatou." he thanked her, helping with the last of the dishes.   
  
"Anou...Himura-san?" Ami called, softly. "What is it?" Kenshin asked, looking up from his plate. "Who is Tomoe?" she asked, slowly.   
  
As she asked her question, Kenshin saw another series of visions going through his mind.  
  
The fight he had...  
  
The sudden action of Tomoe stepping into the fight...  
  
The minute Kenshin realized he stabbed her...  
  
The way she fell into his arms, almost lifeless...  
  
The small dagger that she used to complete the cross on his cheek...  
  
Ami stared at him, wondering what was going on in his mind. "Himura-san?" she asked again, trying to break him out of his daze. "How do you know that name?" he asked, moving closer to her.   
  
"You've been repeating that name for the longest. That was about the only thing I could understand from your mumbling." she tried to explain, startled by his movements and tone of his voice.  
  
"If you must know, she was someone from my past. Someone whom I wish was here now." he said, sadly, looking at the floor. "Did you love her?" Ami asked, cupping his chin in her slender hand. "I don't know anymore... I'm just not sure anymore..." Kenshin replied, tears suddenly forming.  
  
"I can still see her. She tells me that she can rest in peace now, but I..." he continued, laying his head on her soft shoulder. "You feel the need to forget her?" she whispered. "What's happening with me? This never happened before..." he asked, tears falling from eyes.  
  
"It's because your feelings are finally surfacing. You hid them away when you became the Hitokiri Battousai. Now that you have found love, everything that was pushed back has now returned." Ami explained, caressing his long, blood-red hair. "How do you know all of this?" Kenshin questioned her, looking up at her.   
  
"I just see the words in my heart. Then I tell them to you. It's really strange." she tried to explain, holding him close to her. Kenshin then closed his eyes and made a small sigh. "If you can still see her, why don't you tell her how you feel?" she suggested. And soon, Kenshin fell into a deep sleep...  
  
"Himura-san..." a voice called. "Tomoe?" Kenshin asked, turning around. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she replied, walking up to him. "I..." he began, only to fall silent, not knowing what to say. "It's alright. I know exactly what you came for." she shook her head.   
  
"It's just that..." he tried to speak again. "You don't have to explain. I fully understand. The pain must be unbearable for you. Besides, I already told you that it was okay. I trust her with you." Tomoe gently interrupted. Kenshin kept silent, staring at the woman before him.  
  
"Please forget me and move on with your life. That was the only reason I kept appearing before you. I would have told you earlier but we were interrupted. I hope you live a happy life with Ami. Sayonara, Himura-san..." Tomoe stated, gently kissing him on his scarred cheek. "Sayonara, Tomoe..." he said, embracing her one last time.  
  
Kenshin soon woke up and looked around him. His eyes then fell onto a familiar face. "Welcome back, Himura-san." Ami greeted him, smiling. He sat up, feeling her warm hands around his shoulders. "Did you tell her?" she asked, placing her mouth next to his ear.  
  
"Hai. She wishes us a happy life together." Kenshin replied, smiling. "Honto ni? She must have been an amazing woman. Ne, Himura-san?" Ami asked, smiling back. "Aa.. And, please call me Kenshin." he suggested, turning to face her.  
  
"Dooshte?" Ami asked, confused. "I feel that I've been given a second chance at life. I can start over thanks to your support and Tomoe's. And because I've changed, I should completely start over. Don't you think so?" Kenshin explained, standing up.  
  
"Right!" she agreed, giving him her hand to help her up. "Arigatou, Ami." he thanked her, gently kissing her soft lips. "Anything for you, Kenshin-san." she giggled, blushing slightly.   
  
"Saa, I have to get started on cleaning outside." Ami announced. "Would you like me to chop some wood. I noticed there was not a lot left." Kenshin suggested. "Hai, that would be nice. Let's go." Ami agreed, grabbing his hand. Soon, Kenshin and Ami began their work.   
  
As Kenshin was about to close the door... "Arigatou, Tomoe..." he said, stepping out into the sunlight.   
  
They finally felt that their lives have changed for the better. Ami was especially happy that they both have a second chance to start a new life and that they would spend it together.  
  
****End????  
  
Miko:I know, it might have gotten sappy in the end. But with a guy like Kenshin, everything turns out okay...right? Will it stay that way? We shall see.... 


	5. My New Life...

Chapter 5:My New Life...  
  
Miko:Hiii!! Ha, fooled ya! You thought it was the end, didn't you? Hee hee... well, here's chapter 5!!  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but Ami....  
  
  
  
The sun shown brightly on his face, waking him from his sleep. "It looks like it's going to be a nice day, Ami?" he asked, stretching lazily. When no answer came, he turned quickly to find an empty space next to him. 'Where is she?' he wondered, slowly getting out of the bed.  
  
Kenshin quickly made his way through the whole house to find it totally empty. "Ami?" he called again, reaching the dining area. His eyes then fell unto a paper left on the small table. He quickly ran to the center of the room and picked up what seemed to be a note on Ami's whereabouts...At least that was what he hoped...  
  
"Kenshin-san... I have gone to Kyoto to work. I left early this morning to get an early start. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier neither did I say hello or goodbye this morning. Please feel free to do whatever you want... After all, it's your house, too. Ne? I will be back by late afternoon, so you shouldn't worry. Ja ne, Kenshin-san." he read it aloud.  
  
"She works in Kyoto. I wonder what she does there... Saa, time to make some breakfast." Kenshin told himself, putting the note back where he found it.  
  
In Kyoto  
"Oi! Did you hear what I said?!" the voice yelled, breaking her thoughts. "Nani?" Ami asked, startled by her friend's sudden outburst. "I said what is it like to live with the Hitokiri Battousai?" her friend repeated. "What are you talking about, Akane-chan? Why would I be living with the Battousai when I live deep in the woods?" she asked another question. 'How does she know about Kenshin-san?'   
  
"Are you sure? Word had spread that the only reason you haven't been to work was because you're hiding the battousai in your house. Some people said they saw him." Akane continued as she stopped what she was doing.   
  
Ami and her closest friend, Akane work in one of the largest laundry corporations in Kyoto. Every morning they would have to get up just after dawn and make their way to the city. There, they would take customers' clothes and would do their laundry at the nearby river.   
  
"Oh, well... I just wanted to see if the rumors were true. I guess they're not because I trust you." her friend smiled. "Arigatou." Ami replied, wringing out the pants she had been washing.  
  
"Listen... I have to close up the store early today. I'm getting several important visitors today and we need to use the building. So, just finish up that last load and go home." their boss said, coming up to them. "Hai." Ami and Akane replied simultaneously. After several moments of silence, he left them to finish their work.  
  
"I'm done with mine. How are you doing, Ami-chan?" Akane asked, after their boss had left. "I have just a shirt and pants left. You can leave if you want." Ami replied, taking the final shirt that she had. "Now why would I leave you? You're my best friend... That would be wrong." she replied, giving her a friendly hug. "Arigatou. But I insist. Daijobou, I can finish here. See you tomorrow?" Ami replied, smiling.  
  
"Fine. But you better get home okay. Promise me." Akane said, giving her a stern look. "Hai. You better get home safely, too. Ne? See you." Ami replied, giving her the same look. Akane nodded and picked up her basket, waving as she started to make her way back to the store. 'If I want to get home early to Kenshin-san, I'd better hurry.' Ami thought to herself, now grabbing the pants that were left in the basket.  
  
Back in Ami's home  
"I never thought it would be lonely to be by myself." Kenshin stated, slowly drinking his warm tea. And soon...  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
"That's probably her. Demo, it's a little too early..." Kenshin said, hearing the knocking at the door. He gently placed his cup down and grabbed the sword next to him. 'And why would she knock?' he continued his thoughts, slowly making his way towards the door. When he reached it, Kenshin prepared himself for anything that could be outside of the door... He slowly slid the door open...and...  
  
"What's wrong, Kenshin-san? You look like you saw a ghost!" Ami exclaimed, dropping the heavy bag. It landed at her feet as she quickly embraced Kenshin. "It's nothing. Why are you home so early?" Kenshin replied, looking down at her. "The boss said he would close up early today because of an important meeting. I went shopping for tonight's dinner. Is everything okay?" she asked, noticing his worried look.  
  
"Aa... It's just that I wasn't sure if it was you. What did you buy that was so heavy?" Kenshin asked, trying to change the subject. "I bought a fresh meat that we could cook together! I kicked the door because my hands were full and the meat is really heavy, so I couldn't open it." Ami replied, happily. Kenshin smiled gently, picking up the heavy meat.   
  
Later  
"When do you... Kenshin-san..." Ami began to ask, suddenly interrupted by Kenshin. He suddenly appeared behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her. "Just relax... You're too tense..." he whispered, using one hand to caress her face while the other slowly traveled down her body.  
  
Giving in to his seduction, Ami raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. In doing so, she brought his head onto her shoulder. "I was going to..." Ami began, suddenly silenced by Kenshin. He gently placed his lips on hers, softly caressing them with his own. When suddenly...  
  
There was a sudden loud banging at the door. "I better go answer it. I don't want anyone to find out you're here..." Ami suggested, unwillingly removing herself from Kenshin's grasp. "Just be careful..." he told her, stepping into the shadows.   
  
Ami slowly opened the door. "Who is it?" "Ami...chan..." a voice whispered. "Akane-chan! What happened?!" Ami suddenly cried, watching as her friend's bloodied body crash to the floor. "Are you alright?!" Kenshin asked, suddenly appearing. "So this is where you've been hiding... Battousai." a voice laughed, not too far away. "Nani?!" Ami exclaimed as she held the trembling body of her friend close to her.   
  
"Who are you?!" Kenshin called, stepping in front of the two young women. "Oh, I think you should know very well who it is..." the voice cackled as a shadow suddenly appeared.  
  
****To be continued???  
  
Miko:Shimatta! I think this story is taking a dip! I'm in another pinch! Please tell me what you think of the story! If you don't like it, just tell me if I should drop it or just revise it! If so, please just tell me where to revise or if I should just delete it all together. With that being said, I'll see what I can do! Ja ne! ^_~* 


	6. Gunning Down Romance...

Chapter 6: Gunning Down Romance...  
  
Miko:And now... here is Chapter 6!! And it's a songfic!!! Yay!! Please enjoy! And definately review!!  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but Ami....and unfortunately I do not own the song, it belongs to Savage Garden...  
  
*Note* The song can appeal to either character, Ami or Kenshin..at least that's what I think... but interpret it however you want....   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What have you done to her?!" Ami demanded, tears escaping from her cerulean eyes. "That's just a warning to anyone who gives us false information. And don't worry, Battousai, we'll be back!" the figure replied before disappearing.  
  
"Who was that?" Kenshin wondered, still looking at the spot where the shadow had appeared. "Kenshin-san! She needs help now! She's bleeding uncontrollably!" Ami cried, cradling her close friend. "Hai!" he replied, quickly closing the door. As quickly as they could, they brought Akane to a bed and began to try to save her.  
  
Soon...  
"Is she going to be okay?" Kenshin asked, watching as Ami finished. "I hope so. We did all that we can for now." Ami replied as more tears fell from her sad eyes. "Ami...chan..." Akane whispered, slowly extending a trembling hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Your veins  
Love come quickly  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm right here!" Ami replied, gently grabbing the hand. "I knew all along that you were living with the Hitokiri Battousai... I understand why you didn't want to say anything... I believed that what you were doing was right. Your good heart was trying to help protect him..." Akane whispered, looking up at the ceiling. As she spoke, Ami's eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
"Then why did those men do this to you?" Kenshin asked, staying behind Ami. "I overheard them plotting to find you. They knew you were still alive... I came here to warn you but they found me when I got to the door..." Akane explained, softly coughing up blood. "Akane-chan! Don't talk anymore! You need to save your strength!" Ami cried. "Daijobou... Everything will be fine." Akane comforted her, tears falling from her blind eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
It's on the brink  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And don't worry... I'll never leave you... I love you too much to truly separate from you...I'll always watch over you... Himura..san... please take care of her..." Akane continued, her grip on Ami's hand weakening. "Akane-chan..." Ami whispered again. "I'll be waiting for the day... when we'll be together... again..." Akane slowly whispered before closing her eyes, never to open them again. "Akane...chan.... Akane-chan!! Wake up!! AKANE-CHAAAAANNN!!!!" Ami cried, throwing herself onto the now lifeless body of her best friend. She then began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"Ami..." Kenshin whispered, placing his hands gently on her trembling shoulders. "She was my best friend... How could they do this.." Ami cried, slowly turning to Kenshin. He made a small frown, not wanting to see her like this. He then brought her closer to him, wrapping his slender arms around her. Ami began to cry onto his chest, bringing herself deeper into his warm embrace. They stayed that way until Ami calmed down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Love come quickly  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
It's in my skin  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After some time...  
"I want to kill them..." Ami whispered, her head still on his warm chest. "Shh... Don't say things like that.." Kenshin began. "NO! I really want to hurt them for what they did to her! She was all I had! She was my whole family after my real family was killed! She was all I had... before... you..." she began to cry, gently pounding on his chest. "You don't want that... That's just your anger talking. I should know... I've been through a lot. I don't want you to see what I've seen." he said, gently grabbing her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
They're morphine  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami stared into his dark, loving eyes through her tear-filled ones. "Demo..." she began to protest, looking away from his caring gaze. "Believe me... you don't want to face death. Not like I have. You're too pure... too precious... I don't want anything to happen to you." Kenshin continued, now caressing her cheek. "Kenshin..." she whispered, before falling into his arms. She soon began to cry again. He then wrapped his arms around her and moving his hand over her neck to try to soothe her.  
  
"I know... I'm being such a crybaby... I just can't help it..." Ami whispered as tears flowed onto his hakama. "No you're not... I can understand. Just cry as long as you want to..." Kenshin replied, gently picking her up. He then brought her to a futon that was propped up against the wall. He placed himself on it, leaning against the wall and laid her on top of him.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
Rarely seen  
Love I beg you  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Arigatou, Kenshin..." Ami said, wiping her eyes as she looked up at him. "It was nothing... I'm doing this because I love you..." he replied, kissing her head. "I love you, too.... We'll have to bury her." she said, sadly. "You don't have to... I can do it for you..." he volunteered, hugging her closer to him. "No... that's alright. I'll be there... We should do it now..." she said, looking up at him once more.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
The world of two  
Love don't leave me  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin then placed his warm lips on hers as he closed his eyes. Ami looked at him, shocked, until she found herself responding to his passionate kiss as she also closed her eyes. And soon, they separated and rose from the floor.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Because I console myself that Hallmark™ cards are true  
I really do  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin and Ami then began to clean the body and put new clothes on her. Soon, they brought the body outside and made their way deep into the forest. They stopped when they found the perfect spot and Kenshin began to dig a hole. After placing the body into the grave and covering it back up with dirt, Ami then placed herself in the prayer position.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy (2x)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin stood behind her, also closing his eyes. After a while, Ami stood up and began to walk back home with Kenshin. Just when they were a few feet away from the door, Ami stopped short. Kenshin looked back at her and wondered what was wrong. "I know you're sad over what happened..." he began to say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Love don't leave me  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell do you know?! You don't know how much I've been through! How could you possibly understand?!" Ami cried, pain in her voice. "Ami..." Kenshin began, slowly walking towards her. "Stay the hell away from me or I'll kill you!" she screamed, taking out something from behind her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Take these broken wings  
I'm gonna' to take these broken wings  
And learn to fly  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ami? What are you doing? What is wrong with you?" the young samurai asked. "That's right, I took your sword without you noticing! And I'm going to use it to kill the men who killed Akane-chan! And if you're smart, you'll stay out of this!" Ami explained, waving the sword at its owner. "I won't let you! It's too dangerous and..." he protested. "I said shut the hell up!! I'm leaving now... and you better not follow me!" she said as she turned away from him, tying the sword to her waist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Were those tears?' Kenshin thought to himself, watching Ami turn to leave. "Kenshin... I did love you... But love is just like a drug, a pain killer... Something people use to ease their pain. I can't keep doing that... So I'm going to stop it right here.... Sayonara, Kenshin."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I'm gunning down romance  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(last three verses repeat until end)  
  
****To be continued????  
  
Miko: Well, readers?? What do you think so far of the story?? Please read and review and tell me what you think!! I know I don't do sonfics too well, but I'll try to get better!! Well, that's all for now!! Ja ne!!! ^_~* 


	7. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End...  
by: Suzaku no miko  
  
Miko: Hii, minna-san!! Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, but I had writer's block...hee hee... but I'm okay now!! I will now conclude this small series of Kenshin's past! I hope you enjoyed it and you will review it!! Thanks for taking the time to read my stories and I will be out with more! Well, here is the final chapter!! Read, Review, and Enjoy! Ja ne!! ^_~*  
  
  
Ami made her way slowly down the snowy path, never looking back... Not wanting to see the face of the man she left behind. The man that she wanted to love, but could not.... "So, you decided to come by yourself. How brave of you.." a deep voice stated, nearly startling the young girl.  
  
The dark-haired girl held the sheathed sword closer to her as she looked all around her. She saw no one in the surrounding shrubbery. 'I can do this... I must avenge Akane-chan... my family... Kenshin-san...' Ami thought to herself, trying to reassure herself. "Getting scared now?" the voice asked, sounding closer.  
  
"Dame!" she gasped, startled by how close the voice was to her. Ami quickly took the sword out of its sheath and tried to ready herself for an attack. She then turned around, to find a tall young man. He stood in his attack stance, his sword level with his head. His legs were spread wide, as if ready to run in with his attack. His long, dark hair whipped in the breeze as he began to chuckle to himself.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ami demanded, the sword shaking in her hand as she began to tremble. "My name does not matter but if you must know it... Hajime, Saitou. The battousai would recognize that name if he were here." the tall man replied, not moving from his position. "You were that man... the one who killed Akane-chan and my family! You're the one who hurt Kenshin-san!" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh? So you remember now... well, then. Are you ready to fight me? To kill me for what I've done?" Saitou asked, a large smirk on his face. "You're damn right I am!" Ami exclaimed, beginning to charge at him.   
  
Using Kenshin's sword, she charged straight for his head. Unfortunately, he has the speed of a wolf and easily dodged her attack. "Is that all you have?" Saitou taunted, now appearing behind her. Ami then swung the sword, turning herself to face him, and locked with his weapon.  
  
"I can read your every move and anticipate what you're going to do next. You're so predictable.." Saitou stated, pushing her back against a tree. He then unlocked their weapons and went back to his stance. Ami stood, with her back to the tree, holding the sword in front of her. "How can you be so cruel? After all that you've done, do you really think you're a man?" she asked.  
  
"Don't question about my manhood! The way I do things is just how I am! Following the motto: Aku, Soku, Zan. And if you think you can defeat me with your pitiful skills, then you're just desperate... desperate to die!" he yelled back as Ami shut her eyes tightly. Swiftly moving his sword towards her head, he attempted to stab her. He felt the blade hit the tree trunk with a loud thump. Everything became suddenly silent...  
  
"Nani?!" Saitou exclaimed, startled. Just as he was about to make his kill, something knocked him off balance. He turned around to find Kenshin with a wooden sword. He had used the wooden sword to hit Saitou so that it wouldn't hit Ami! "Ken...shin..." she whispered before falling to the ground.  
  
"So, the battousai has decided to show up... Now, it's time for a real battle." Saitou chuckled, taking his sword out of the tree trunk. "If you want to fight, then just fight me! Leave her out of this!" Kenshin cried, standing in front of the unconscious Ami. "Hmph! If you think I'm going to fight against a man with a wooden sword, you must be on crack! Go on, get your sword!" Saitou huffed, getting into his strike stance.  
  
Kenshin looked at his oppenent warily before turning to Ami. He looked at her sadly before crouching beside her. He gently removed the sword from her slim hands. 'I will protect you...' he thought to himself, slowly laying her against the tree. He then covered her with a robe that he had brought with him to keep her warm. Kenshin then slowly got up, never taking his eyes off of Saitou.   
  
The young samurai looked at the wolf with hateful eyes, narrowing as he slowly brought his sword up. "Heh.." Saitou chuckled, aiming his sword at Kenshin's head. And then... he pounced...  
  
The two young men engaged in their battle, locking their swords together. "You think I was going to let you go freely after hearing what you've done to her life?!" Kenshin cried, as the two separated. "So you were listening...eh? I don't like people who can't mind their business..." Saitou replied, making another dash at him. "She is my business!" the red-haired samurai exclaimed, jumping high over his opponent's head.  
  
"You think that trick will work on me?" Saitou retorted, moving behind him. Kenshin landed a few feet away, his sword digging into the snow. At the same moment Kenshin hit the ground, he quickly spun around and brought his sword up into the air. Saitou quickly dodged the attack, for the fact that the distance between them was only sword-length.  
  
As a retaliation, Saitou then swung his sword downward, aimed for the samurai's body. Kenshin then brought his sword up to defend against the attack. The taller man quickly changed his movement and now made it so that the sword would go under Kenshin's and stab him instead.   
  
Kenshin sensed that Saitou would do this and quickly moved his sword, making it come from the side. Both men winced at the pain as both swords went into their bodies. They also felt the blades ripping through skin, shredding it apart as they went through.  
  
But both soon realized that there was something that prevented both of their deaths. Something they thought would never appear....  
  
Ami looked at her lover wide-eyed, slowly gasping for air. "Ami!" Kenshin cried as the young woman fell forward. She had stood between them as both men attempted to stab each other. However, she was not able to stop the swords from hitting them completely.  
  
Kenshin soon noticed that Saitou's sword had gone through her back and into his shoulder while his own went around her body and hit Saitou's side.  
  
Saitou gently fell to the ground, in pain. Kenshin didn't know where the pain was greater... in his shoulder or in his heart...  
  
Kenshin quickly removed the sword from her body, taking it out of his own shoulder. He looked at Saitou, who had fallen unconscious, as he quickly threw away the sword. "Ken...shin.." a voice whispered.  
  
The young man held her body closer to him as he released the tears he had been holding back. "Ami... Why?" he cried, bringing her face closer to his. "I wanted to get revenge for everyone... my family... Akane-chan.. and you..." she began, trembling.  
  
"But if you felt this way then you should have told me... I would have protected you." Kenshin protested, staring deep into her eyes. "But you did protect me... and I love you for that... I just felt that I needed to give you something for all that you did for me.." Ami whispered, resting her head on his warm chest.  
  
"How many times... How many times must I lose the people that I love?" Kenshin asked, shutting his eyes tightly. "Don't worry, Ken-san... You will never be alone. And you will find someone in the future... I'm sure of that.." she replied, her voice becoming harder to hear.  
  
"I wish this wasn't happening..." Kenshin said, sadly. "I wish it wasn't, either... I also needed to tell you something... I am pregnant with your baby... I hoped that we could have started a family. But promise me you'll get over this and start a new life..." Ami instructed, trying to form a gentle smile. Kenshin's eyes became wide with shock before looking down, sadly. He understood...  
  
"Ai shiteru..." Kenshin whispered, gently kissing her soft lips. "Ai shiteru..." Ami replied, kissing him back. And soon, Kenshin could feel that she had left him. He weeped silently into her chest, still trying to feel the warmth of her body.  
  
Soon, Kenshin picked up his sword, put it back in its sheath, and tied it back around his waist. He then gently picked up the lifeless body of Ami and slowly made his way back to the place where they had buried Akane, leaving Saitou, who had suddenly disappeared without a trace.   
  
Kenshin gently placed her body onto the ground. He found the spade and to dig a grave next to the one of Akane.  
  
Next day  
Kenshin woke up early the next morning and made his way to the graves, in the forest, not too far away from Ami's home. When he arrived, he placed flowers on the two graves as he whispered prayers. "I'll never forget you..." he whispered when he finished. He then took one last look at the graves, took one last breath of the air, and envisioned one last image of Ami before he turned to leave. To never return to Kyoto or the Kyoto woods. To never return to the resting places of his two loves and friend....  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^Epilogue^*^*^*^*^*  
10 years have passed. The Meiji era has finally begun. The era of change and hopefully, happiness.....   
  
The scene shifts to lower Tokyo where rumors have been spreading of a Hitokiri Battousai committing many crimes of murder. It has been said that he had learned his budo at the Kamiya dojo. A dojo famous because of the late Kamiya's excellent teachings of a new type of budo that uses wooden swords. One that allows you to fight without actually defeating your opponent by killing him.  
  
The day was somewhat foggy, perfect for the battousai to come out. And a young woman by the name of Kaoru promised herself that this would be the day that he would be stopped.  
  
Kamiya, Kaoru wandered the streets, looking for this battousai that disgraced the Kamiya dojo and her father's name. And soon, she came up to a figure that carried a sack over his shoulder and an illegal sword tied around his waist.  
  
"Stop, Battousai!" the raven-haired woman called after him, waving her wooden sword. The young man slowly turned around, curious. And suddenly, she attacked!  
  
The man expertly dodged her attacks, but soon found his foot stuck in a bucket! He stumbled backwards until he fell into the wooden crates. "Oooorrrroooo..." he cried, in a daze. "This is the battousai?" Kaoru sweatdropped, looking at the young man nervously.  
  
"I'm a rurouni. Do you really think I could kill anyone with this sword?" the man replied, holding up the sheathed sword. "Nani?!" Kaoru asked, examining the sword as she took it out. When suddenly...  
  
"Stop, Battousai!" a voice cried. "That's him!" Kaoru exclaimed, excitedly. And she quickly runs off, throwing the sword back at its owner.  
  
Elsewhere  
Kaoru immediately jumps in to attack. But the larger man easily breaks her wooden sword. "Oh no!" she cried. "DIIIEEE!!!" the man cries, beginning to charge at her. When suddenly...  
  
In the blink of an eye, the same young man from before races into the scene. As he swiftly runs by, he picks up the young woman and brings her to safety. "Your sword is no match for his real one..." he whispers, his long, blood-red hair gently falling behind him. And soon, the attacker quickly runs off.  
  
"He's getting away..." Kaoru puffed, trying to go after him. Kenshin holding her tightly, prevents her from going. And she soon passes out.  
  
Later, Kaoru finds herself in her room, her wounds taken care of. She soon dresses and finds Doctor Genzai outside with Abame and Suzame helping someone do the cooking. "Rurouni?" she asked, making him turn around.  
  
"Oh, you're awake! I was just making breakfast for everyone." he replied, smiling happily.  
  
After breakfast, the rurouni was playing with the children while Genzai attended to Kaoru's wounds. After some time, Kaoru watched the violet-eyed rurouni as he entertained the children.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us?" Kaoru suggested, after the doctor had finished. "Eh? Are you sure you want a stranger living with you?" he replied, stopping to look at her. "Look, I don't care about your past. You look like you've been traveling a long time and really can't afford anywhere to stay. So, how about it?" she asked, forming a gentle smile across her lips.  
  
And the rest is history...   
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Miko: *Whew!* It's finally finished! Well? Did you like it? Btw.. The epilogue was my shortened version for most of the first episode of the series. If you really want to know the rest of history, then I suggest those who haven't, to go watch Rurouni Kenshin! One of the greatest anime (in my opinion) ever made! Well, that's all for now! Please make sure you review! Arigatou!! And don't worry...I'll be out with more ficcies soon! Ja ne! ^_~* 


End file.
